Wyou
by Isaya831
Summary: After his final shadow game with the pharaoh Yami Bakura is somehow changed into an infant. Bakura refuses to let them do away with Yami and declares himself the babies guardian. COMPLETE
1. The Baby

**Wyou**

**Summary****: After his final shadow game with the pharaoh Yami (Bakura) is somehow changed into an infant. Bakura refuses to let them do away with Yami and declares himself the babies guardian.**

**Right. Um… I use different names for the characters so here's a list**

**Yami Bakura-Yami**

**Ryo Bakura-Well, Erika calls him Ryou, Yami calls him 'Wyou' (story name) amd everyone else calls him 'Bakura'**

**Yami Yugi-Atem (normally I use pharaoh but this time Its Atem)**

**Marik Ishtar-Marik Ishtar**

**The crazier Marik(--)-Malik**

**Yugi's grandpa-Yugi and Atem call him 'Grandpa' Yami calls him 'Gwampa' and everyone else calls him Mr. Motou**

**I know it would be easier if I used the names everyone else uses but to bad. Anyone else has the English names cuzz those are easier to spell.**

**Chapter 1**

Everyone stared in awe at the little baby asleep on the floor. Shadi walked up and inspected it "I do not think this was a planed part of his penalty game" He said finally "The rules were the spirit who lost the game would die. It must be because of the fraction of Zorc inside of him, it is no longer there so it obviously protected him, but it had an unforeseen effect as well"

He formed a ball of energy in his hand. The baby woke up and started crying. Bakura watched from the small crowd, amazed that the small fragile infant that was about to be killed had once struck so much fear in him. _Killed…_

Shadi took several steps back and pointed the energy at the baby "He must be eliminated before he can grow older and once again reek havoc"

"STOP!" Bakura ran in-between Shadi and the small child "please… stop…"

The energy in Shadi's hand vanished and he stared at Bakura in confusion. "This is the demon that harmed all your friends" Bakura bent over and picked the small baby up, the crying stopped as the baby snuggled into Bakura's soft cradle "The demon that tormented you" Bakura tickled the baby and it giggled and opened it's eyes "The demon that-"

"Hey Yami" Bakura cooed. The baby reached up and grabbed a lock of Bakura's hair

Bakura looked up at Shadi and glared "He's a baby, you can't kill him!" He looked back down at Yami "Are you okay?"

"He's the spirit of the millennium ring. He will reek havoc on the world once again if-"

"No he wont" Bakura smiled as Yami snuggled into his chest "I know he won't"

"He must be destroyed" Shadi insisted

Bakura shook his head, making Yami clap in excitement "NO! He won't be hurt!" Bakura help Yami close to him. The baby giggled and grabbed onto Bakura's shirt "I won't let you hurt him…" Bakura whispered in a dangerously low voice then looked down at Yami

"Are you okay?" That baby put its head against Bakura's chest "Stay with me, all right? I'll keep you safe"

OOOOO

Bakura climbed into the boat with Yami rapped up in a blanket in his arms. The baby was sleeping now. It drew a smile to Bakura's face to see Yami's content expression.

He went to his own room on the boat where Ishizu had been kind enough to supply him with everything he'd need to take care of the baby during their trip in spite of her obvious disagreement in saving Yami's life.

Bakura took a look at all of the different things. Wondering what he'd just gotten himself into. After several minutes of reading the labels of different things to see what they were for Yami woke up

"Uh… uh…UWAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Bakura bolted over to Yami and picked him up "There, there. It's okay. Don't cry now" almost instantly Yami stopped crying.

After a few minutes of holding the baby Bakura set him back down to get some formula prepared for when Yami got hungry. Yam began to cry again

"Oh, do you want to be held? Is that it?" Bakura picked Yami up and, once again, the baby stopped crying. "Okay then, I'll make you some dinner while holding you"

Yami giggled and snuggled up in Bakura's chest, blowing a raspberry as he did so. Bakura smiled, and got to work.

OOOOO

Atem peeked in on Bakura "Bakura, are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well…" Pharaoh stepped into the room "You've been alone with Yami for several hours, I was getting worried…" he trailed of as he saw that Bakura was feeding Yami out of a bottle

"So far the worst thing he's done is cried" Bakura said softly, more focused on Yami. "He hasn't done anything yet to suggest he's trying to take over the world as a baby"

"I bet he knows a spell to reverse the effects of the penalty game. It's a good thing he doesn't have the ring right now" Bakura rolled his eyes

Yami finished drinking the formula Bakura had fed him with small burp.

OOOOO

Tea watched Yugi's trap card decrease Obelisk's attack points "That was really brilliant affecting the field instead"

"I think it's still just using a trap on Obelisk…" Bakura muttered, most of his attention on the sleeping infant bundled up in his arms.

"Oh, Bakura" Tea looked over at him "You do know that Yami doesn't have a family to go to or anything, right? You've saved an evil baby from death so it can slowly starve after being rejected by the world" 

"What are you talking about?" Bakura ran his hand over Yami's small cheek "Of course he has a family. He has me, I'm going to care for him"

"You have school, still"

"I'll manage"

"You're sixteen, what do you know about taking care of a life?" 

"I take care of myself just fine"

"What about your dad? How will he react?"

"He's never even around"

"I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this am I?"

"No"

OOOOO

Atem walked toward the open door leading to the afterlife. "Wait, you can't go" Tea called "We need you…"

Atem looked back at his friends "…"

"Fine" Joey muttered "Go ahead, go change all our lives then just walk out like that"

Atem looked down at the floor

"Joey it's not like that" Yugi said, standing up for Atem

"Yes it is" Atem said coming back over to the group "I'll stay"

Everyone cheered in excitement, and huddled around Atem, with the exception of Bakura who was trying to keep Yami from being smushed

"Uwa… WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" everybody stopped cheering and looked over at Bakura, who was trying to calm Yami down

"Remind me never to have kids…" Atem whispered to Tea "They kill the moment"

**Isaya831: Aw… I hate that last scene…**

**Bakura: **_**rolls eyes**_** you used me to express your opinion of a move made in Yugi and Atem's final duel…**

**Isaya831: Yeah, but I should have used you to express my opinion of the way all of the characters who were watching the duel kept moving to new places each time it showed them, or that really lame dance you did with Yugi's grandpa…**

**Yami: O.o I'm a baby?!**

**Isaya831: Don't change the subject**

**Yami: You… are going to die… slowly… and painfully…**

**Isaya831: Big words from someone who doesn't exist **

**Bakura: **_**Draws tally mark on chalk board**_** One point for Isaya831**

**Yami: Don't help her! She's the devil incarnation!**

**Bakura: I don't think she's that bad**

**Akefia: You obviously haven't seen what she's doing to me in her other fanfic.**

**Atem: **_**rolls over and dies of laughter**_

**Bakura: What other fanfic?**

**Isaya831: 'Angel Wings: Ultimate Irony' I'm trying to see how far I can get into this story before I post that one. **_**Hands Bakura a sheet of paper**_** Here's the plot**

**Bakura: **_**reads paper and looks up at Akefia**_** Have you ever heard of karma? This is one of those examples of you having a lot of it.**

**Akefia: **_**sets paper on fire**_

**Isaya831: NUTS! That was the plans for everything I was planning to torture you with! I'll have to come up with a new list now!**

**Atem: Don't worry, I made a copy**

**Isaya831: YAY! You're my hero! Wait… ****you're**** my hero? That can't be right…**

**Yami: **_**rolls eyes**_** Can I cut off the rest of this author's note thing? It's taking to long**

**Isaya831: **_**shrugs **_**why not**

**Yami: **_**to readers **_**review or I'll send you to the shadow realm! (insert evil laughter)**


	2. Child Abuse

**Chapter 2**

Yami blinked as he woke up. He was hungry. Normally when he cried Ryou fed him, so the logical thing to do was to cry.

Atem covered his ears "How does Bakura put up with you?" he asked Yami. Now three months old, Yami had learned to recognize Ryou, just in time for Ryou to have to return to school and ask Mr. Motou and Atem to baby sit for him.

After half an hour of listening to Yami whine Atem gave up on trying to ignore him and found the formula Bakura always fed Yami

"Do you want your bottle?" Atem asked Yami, holding the bottle up for him. Yami knew several words, though he couldn't say any. Bottle was one of them. What he knew was that if Ryou said it he could try to grab the bottle and Ryou would feed him, or he could keep crying and Ryou would try something else. He wanted to be fed, so he stopped crying and tried to grab the bottle

"To bad" Atem muttered, tossing the bottle of formula away "I don't serve evil"

Yami was at a loss for what to do. Ryou **always** knew to feed him when he did that. Why had this new person put his bottle away?

Of course, the only way he knew of to let someone know something was wrong was to cry. And since that apparently hadn't worked the last time didn't it make sense to cry harder?

Atem scowled "I'm not going to feed you so shut up!"

When Ryou touched him it made him feel warm and safe. When this new person touched him it as only for an instant. It was hard and cold… and it **hurt**. He started screaming but he kept feeling the same touch over and over again.

Atem had hit Yami seven times and was about to hit him again when Bakura walked into the room "NO!" he screamed, though he was barely heard over Yami.

He tackled Atem down before he could deliver the eighth blow. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! HE'S A BABY!" 

"HE'S EVIL!" Atem screamed back.

Bakura ignored Atem. Picking Yami up instead "There, there" he whispered holding Yami close. The baby quieted down. It continued to cry but was no longer screaming "Its okay Yami. Daddy's here, don't cry"

Yami leaned against Bakura's chest "Wyou…" he whispered. Closing his eyes and falling asleep.

With Yami calmed down Bakura returned his attention to Atem "He's a baby. So what if he used to cause trouble, he's different now. You can't treat him like that, Atem, he's a human being"

Atem rolled his eyes "No Bakura, you don't get it. He's Yami. He's an evil spirit and something needs to done about him before he's powerful enough to destroy us all"

Bakura held Yami tightly "Monster" he spat, and stormed off.

Mr. Motou walked into the room "I suppose the next time Yami's over I should look after him and you can look after the store…"

**Isaya831: Chapter 3 was done before chapter 2 because you were originally supposed to get this in bits and pieces.**

**Oh well**


	3. Yami

**Lara The Dark Angel**-I know Atem wouldn't really do that. Keep in mind that this is a fanfic and that was kind of nesecary for the story (though maybe hitting was taking it a little to far)

**ONIX-21**-Thanks. Here's the next chapter . I actually had this done before the first chapter was posted but I forgot to put this one up... sorry...

**sk**-I thought it was a funny concept too. Up there with Kaiba becoming a cat. There's a fanfic like that but I can't remeber what it's called.

Before you read this, there's a time jump. Yami's 3 now. I apologize in advance for making it hard to read what he says

**I didn't know that I could write chapters this long…**

**Chapter 2**

"Wyou, where awe we going?" Yami, looked up at Bakura, who'd fallen asleep "Wyou? Wyou!" Yami hit Bakura

"Huh, uh, you were saying something"

Yami crossed his arms "Wyou, where awe we going?"

"Same place as always" Bakura replied, looking back out the window of the train

"You-e's?" Bakura nodded "YAAAAAAAAAAY!" Yami jumped down from his seat and started running around in circles in the isle, getting everyone's attention as he yelled "You-e, You-e, You-e, You-e!"

"Yami calm down" Bakura whispered pulling Yami back onto his lap

"Wyou, how muts wonger tiw we get to You-e's?"

"Um…" Bakura looked up out at the station the train pulled into "about ten minutes…"

"YOU-E!"

Bakura chuckled "you really like going to Yugi's, don't you?"

Yami nodded "You-e pways wit me aw da time! An Gwampa pways wit me too!" Then Yami looked down "But Tem's mean when I ask to pway wit him…"

Bakura sighed, he knew all to well what Yami was talking about

"Wyou, why's Tem so mean?"

Bakura ruffled Yami's hair "I'll tell you when your older" Yami pouted "Now Yami, What are the rules?"

"No twicks, don't huwt peopwe on puwpos, and don't bweak anyting" Yami said in a somewhat chant-like tone "I know dat" It was something he had to say every time he went out of the house with Bakura

OOOOO

Yugi checked his watch, 9:47. He waited, then checked his watch again 9:48.

"I don't see why you bother" Atem muttered from behind the cash register of the family store

"Just because you don't get along with Bakura doesn't mean I don't. He's still my friend"

"He's raising a demon"

"A demon that's three years old and has no memory of his crimes, no will to cause harm to others, and no powers" Yugi pointed out

Atem scoffed "He could be acting. And if he isn't he could get his memories back at any time"

Yugi rolled his eyes and looked at his watch again, 9:49. "If Bakura doesn't get here soon I'm going to miss the train to the academy (I think he has my train pass so I can't leave without him…)"

"YOU-E!" Yami cried bursting through the store doors and tackle hugging Yugi.

"Sorry we're late. Our train got stopped and-"

"Bakura are you ready to go?"

"Yes…"

"Great, I need to get ready!" Yugi ran through the door in the back of the shop "Wait a minute, okay!"

"Next time get ready before I get here!" Bakura called after Yugi. Then turned and looked at different toys for sale at the store, trying to busy himself

Atem fiddled around with the cash register a little before looking up and saying "You're still being immature about it"

Bakura ignored Atem

"Bakura, I'm serious. Your letting a friendship be ruined by a petty little-"

Bakura turned and glared at Atem "It wasn't petty, Atem. He wasn't even a year old and you-"

"Come on Bakura!" Yugi purposely cut in as he ran back into the shop "The train leaves at 10:00 and it's 9:56!" He grabbed Bakura's arm and bolted out the door with the borderline albino in tow

"I'll see you in a few hours" Bakura called back to Yami

"By-by!" Yami called cheerfully and waved, then turned and looked at Atem

"Tem pway wit me?"

Atem glared at Yami, who shrunk back and crawled into the house behind the store to look for Mr. Motou

OOOOO

"Take your time Yugi…" Bakura murmured to himself "It's not like we'll miss the train or anything…" he looked over at the classroom door where Yugi was staying late to finish a test

"Ryou? Don't you have work?" someone asked coming up behind Bakura and tapping him on the shoulder

"Huh, oh" Bakura looked behind him "Hi Erika"

Erika grinned "You have work don't you?"

Bakura nodded "Yes, but Yugi lost his train card and thought I had it so I lent him mine and now he's testing so I can't get it back yet (I'm going to be late for work)"

Erika giggled "Mind if I use your pass too?"

"Um…"

She pouted "I'm your girl friend right?"

"Yes, but why do you need my train card?"

Erika blushed and looked at the floor "I was talking to Yugi earlier today and he said you had a son who Mr. Motou kept an eye on for you while you were working or at school… If I'm really a serious girlfriend there's a chance I'll be this kids mom isn't there? I think I should meet him…"

Then she scowled "Though I would like to know who the mother is"

Bakura chuckled "I have no clue. Yami looks a lot like me but he's actually an adopted son. Fine, tell Yugi that you're getting a ticket on my card to, just let me borrow your bike to get to work on time!"

Erika giggled and nodded. "Need the combination for my bike chain?"

OOOOO

"ATEM GIVE ME A HAND!" Mr. Motou called from behind the shop as he tried to unload a his latest shipment of goods for the store

"I'M TALKING TO A CUSTOMER, I'LL BE RIGHT OUT!" Atem called back

Mr. Motou grumbled as he carried a heavy box to the warehouse. He sighed as he set it down "Oof… I'm too old for this" he muttered as he put his hands on his hips and panted

"Oof! I'm too owed for dis!" Mr. Motou blinked and looked down to see Yami with his hands on his hips, a small empty box was in front of him that the boy had obviously just moved there.

Mr. Motou doubled over in laughter and Yami started screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He ran around Mr. Motou in circles crying "NO WAUGHING! NO WAUGHING!" which, of course, only made Mr. Motou laugh harder.

"It's like a mad house" Erika said to herself then looked at Yugi "Is it always like this?"

Yugi nodded "What makes it worse is that my brother-"

Right then Atem came out and spotted Yami "GRANDPA, NO! DON'T BE FOOLED BY HIS TRICKARY!"

"-thinks Yami's an evil mastermind" Yugi finished

Erika giggled and watched as the scene unfolded into a box war "So does it normally take them ten minutes to notice someone?"

Yugi shook his head "They're usually better about that" he then picked up a large, not quite empty, box and yelled "INCOMING!" as he hurled it at Atem.

Atem turned to greet Yugi just in time to get hit in the face by the box. "Yugi when did you get back?" the former pharaoh asked, rubbing his now sore nose

"YOU-E!" Yami ran up and tackle-hugged Yugi (again) "You-e pway wit me!"

Yugi laughed "Sure, Yami. What do you want to play?"

Yami looked at Yugi, thinking hard about what to play. Suddenly a huge grin spread across his face "TAG!" he hit Yugi "YOU-E IT!" then squealed and ran off as fast as he could

Yugi would have followed after him but three seconds later Yami ran straight into Erika's leg and fell over. He looked up at Erika "Pway wit me?" he asked, holding both his hands up.

Erika giggled than looked at Yugi and whispered "What's he saying?"

"Erika would **love** to play with you" Yugi told Yami, ignoring Erika

"Erika?" Mr. Motou said to himself. "Oh yes," he looked over at Erika "You're Bakura's girlfriend, aren't you?"

"WICKA PWAY!" Yami squealed "WUN, WICKA! YOU-E IT!"

Erika nodded to Mr. Motou then looked at Yugi with a desperate look showing she couldn't understand Yami

"He wants to play tag," Yugi explained "and he's telling you to run because I'm 'it'"

Erika mouthed out an 'oh' and watched Yami run off. Yugi followed after him at more of a walking pace (since everyone knows that someone in college can walk at about the same speed that a three-year-old can run at).

"He sure is hyper" Erika muttered once Yami was out of view "Is he always like that?"

Mr. Motou nodded "Most of the time. On days when Bakura works late he gets kind of depressed after being here for a while. I wish I could have had a kid who actually cared whether or not they'd seen their father in the past few hours"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They heard Yami scream off in the distance

"I think Yugi just caught Yami" Mr. Motou mussed as Yami continued to scream

"Little kids are like that aren't they?" Erika asked "They have to have something there way in a game or else they don't enjoy it"

Mr. Motou chuckled "He'll have a new game set up by the time those two are back"

"YAMI LOOK OUT!" Yugi screamed. The sound of a car honking and screeching followed, along with a scream from Yami which mixed in with the screams of several other people.

OOOOO

Yugi followed Yami out to the sidewalk just in front of the shop "Don't go out onto the street" Yugi told Yami, who ignored Yugi and ran towards the busy street anyway. "Yami!" Yugi hissed, grabbing the child before he could reach the street.

Yami, who was still in 'tag mode' didn't think that Yugi had just saved him from being ran over, he thought that Yugi had tagged him "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed. Tearing out of Yugi's grasp and running into the street anyway.

"YAMI LOOK OUT!" Yugi screamed as a car speeded toward the three year old.

Yami froze as he spotted the car too, screaming while others who saw the event unfold screamed.

Bakura, who was walking up right then, went stiff as Yami held his hands out in front of him. Most people would have thought that Yami as a pancake, but Bakura knew better. He bolted out into the street as there was a purple flash and the car spun out of the way (several people ran off as it skidded onto the sidewalk and came to a stop).

Yami fell onto the street and started crying. Bakura picked him up and Yami buried his face in his father's chest "Are you okay? Yami you could have been hurt really bad, what were you thinking?!"

Yami looked up at Bakura "W… Wyou… dat was… **weawy** scawy!" he whispered between sobs "I'm… sowwy, Wyou… pwease don be… mad I… didn mean to... do any twicks"

"Shh, it's okay Yami. I'm not mad at you for that" Bakura whispered to Yami as he got himself of the street.

"I'm so sorry!" A woman cried as she ran out of the car "I wasn't trying to-I mean"

Yugi shook his head "No, it's my fault. I'm the one who let him run out into the street"

The woman nodded "R-right. Sorry!"

Bakura looked over at Yugi "Let's go inside. I need to talk to you privately"

Yugi, expecting to be yelled at for letting Yami get out in the street like that, bit his lip and nodded before leading Bakura into the house.

OOOOO

While Mr. Motou, Atem, and Erika talked to witnesses outside trying to find out what had happened Yugi watched Bakura try to calm Yami down inside

"He's in hysterics" Bakura whispered "poor thing, I don't normally take him somewhere with streets so…"

He shook his head and looked at Yugi "Promise me you won't tell anyone what really happened. If someone asks just say the car swerved out of the way at the last second"

"Bakura, that was shadow magic wasn't it? Yami still has his powers!"

"Don't tell anyone" Bakura begged "especially not Atem or Shadi. If Atem finds out he'll tell Shadi and if Shadi finds out there's nothing that will stop him from getting rid of Yami"

At the mention of Shadi Yami clutched Bakura even tighter. Shadi had come several times since Bakura took it upon himself to raise Yami, and none of the memories had been pleasant for the child. He didn't know why, but a lot of the people his father was friends with didn't seem to like him.

"Bakura, someone has to know. What if he looses his temper and-"

Bakura shook his head "Don't tell anyone!" he sighed and stroked Yami's back in an attempt to calm in down a little "please, Yugi. Joey, Tristan and Tea would tell Atem instantly. Odion would tell Marik, Marik would tell Ishizu, and Ishizu would tell Shadi. Mr. Motou's probably the only person who wouldn't tell anyone but I don't want to worry him"

"…What about Erika?"

Bakura looked away "I… I'll have to tell her sooner or later… I'm a little worried about how she'll react though" he admitted.

"Wyou?" Yami looked up at Bakura "I'm tursty…"

"I'll go get you some water" Yugi muttered

"Hey Yami," Bakura whispered "can you show me a trick?"

Yami smiled and lifted a stuffed cat of the shelf using shadow magic.

"You can keep that if you'd like" Yugi said, walking back into the room with a cup of water

"Is that okay?" Bakura asked

Yugi nodded "He was almost hit by a car, and it was kind of my fault… Anyway, he's welcome to have it"

"NIWWA!" Yami cried, snuggling with the stuffed cat

"Ah… I've never heard him say that before" Yugi muttered "What did he say?"

"Um… vanilla?" Bakura guessed "Yami, did you say Vanilla?"

Yami nodded and held the cat up "Kitty, Niwwa!"

"Bakura, what's he saying" Yugi asked, aware of the fact he sounded like Erika

"He named the cat 'Vanilla'" Bakura ruffled Yami's hair "Lets get home, it's almost your bed time already"

"AAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

**Yami: you made me a baby…**

**Isaya831: Oh get over it, besides, you're three now.**

**Yugi: "Tackle-hugged"? Does that action have a real name, or did you make it up?**

**Isaya831: **_**shrugs**_** It may be the real name for that action, but if it is I'm not aware of it. And it isn't that hard to figure out what a tackle-hug is. **

**Mari: Yeah, it's nothing like the language you're making up for the Sheetal Trilogy, it actually makes sense**

**Isaya831: It's called the ****Goddess**** Sheetal Trilogy, and what are you doing on You're on my story on fictionpress **_**Shoot's Mari with a canon (sorry I keep using this joke)**_

**Mari: **_**Flies of into the distance (little twinkle in the sky where he vanishes)**_

**Yami: O.O eh heh… ah… I'll be good**

**Isaya831: **_**smirks**_

**Bakura & Yugi: **_**Backs away**_

**Isaya831: Right… well… for the record, my name ****isn't**** Erika (It's a friend of mines name). I'm a Bakura-fangirl, but not to the point that I'd pretend to be going out with him in one of my stories. Now review or I won't update.**


	4. Happy Birthday

**ONIX-21**-Yeah, Yami's supposed to be cute. If a three year old isn't cute there's something very wrong with the picture

**Lara The Dark Angel**-Nice to know I can make someone who hates Yami say that -

**Tomboy 601**-...yeah...it's cute...this is why reviews are hard to respond to...

**Chapter 4**

Yugi watched Yami out of the corner of his eye. Bakura was at work and Mr. Motou and Atem were picking up a shipment, which left him and Erika to keep an eye on the kid.

Over the past two months Yami and Erika had gotten to know each other. Erika could now understand Yami. And Yami saw Erika as someone trying to separate him and 'Wyou' and hated the girl (though he'd been scolded for saying this to Yugi and now only said it when he was alone with Bakura)

"When's Wyou getting home?" Yami asked for the millionth time

"He has been at work much longer than usual" Erika agreed "I hope he's okay"

The phone rang a few times "I'll get it" Yugi called, running to pick up the device

"Hello…he's getting impatient…how much longer till you…Oh…Okay, no not at all…Of course I'll tell him…Right…Why?...Oh, Okay. I guess that makes sense…Right, see you soon, by"

Yugi hung the phone up "Erika, that was Bakura. He says he just remembered you left your notebook in your biology class room"

"I… OH MY GOSH I DID!" Erika screamed "GOTTA GO, BYE!"

"BY-BY!" Yami chanted

OOOOO

Tea looked over at Bakura. She'd gust gotten back from her stay at New York and had instantly been dragged over to his apartment to help with Yami's birthday party.

Okay so she'd volunteered but the point was she had to come over the instant she got off her plane.

"Hey, Bakura. How many people are you going to surprise with this party? Does anyone else know?"

Bakura blinked "um… no. I'll call Yugi and Tori"

Tea sighed and shook her head as Bakura dialed up Yugi's phone number. "How can you forget to invite **Tori**?" She asked.

"Hi Yugi. Is Yami okay? How's he doing?"…Really? Okay then…I'm already out of work (I got out a while ago)…Today's Yami's birthday. I'm throwing a surprise party for him. Would you mind bringing him over?…And tell Mr. Motou too…You know where my apartment is, right?...Oh and can you not let Erika come?...Well… Yami isn't too fond of her. I'm worried it might upset him. Tell her she forgot her notebook in Biology class. She left it there but I never got the chance to let her know that…Okay. That's all…Good bye"

"Erika is going to be **so** mad when she finds out you left her out on purpose" Tea pointed

"I have my reasons!" Bakura scowled "and besides, I don't plan on having her find out" he added before dialing another number "Hello?...oh, hi Tori! Can I speak to you mom?...Okay I can wait………Hello Mrs. Smith…Yes I know…Well, I'm having a surprise party for Yami and I was wondering if Tori could come…in a few hours…yes I know I should have called earlier (sorry)…right…uh-huh…okay…I'm-…you're not…right…ma'am…you're off topic…no I-…really?...I need to…okay, okay…but…I didn't know rats could do that…I have to…PLEASE! I'm trying to get everything ready! I need to get off the phone…you're not listening to-…bye"

Bakura hung the phone up "Why did Yami have to befriend the child of someone who talks nonstop? Next time I'm going to ask for that girl's dad"

Tea was laughing in the background

OOOOO

Yami cried on Yugi's lap as Mr. Motou drove to Bakura's apartment.

"W-W-Wyou for-got m-my… my birt-day!" he sobbed and buried his face in Yugi's stomach, which he found didn't have the same affect as when he did that to Bakura. He sighed, rolled over, and fell off of Yugi's lap.

"Grandpa, are we there yet?"

"No. Now calm the poor thing down!"

Yami crawled back onto Yugi's lap "Wyou doesn want me anymowe! He dust wants to pway wit Ewika! He wone even come get me when I wan to go home!"

"That's not true, Yami" Yugi whispered "He loves you, he isn't leaving you for Erika. And this is the only time he hasn't come to pick you up. Bakura still cares about you, **a lot**"

"Pwomise?"

"I promise"

Yami picked up Vanilla "But Wyou's always pwaying wit Ewika! He **neber** pways wit me anymore!"

"Really? That doesn't sound much like your daddy"

"We're here" Mr. Motou cut in

"NO!" Yami screamed "WYOU DOESN WAN ME!"

Yugi sighed and picked Yami up as he climbed out of the car "Don't be silly Yami, If he didn't want you we wouldn't be dropping you of at your house, we'd be dropping you of in the streets of Tokyo. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay on the other side of the city"

Mr. Motou shot Yugi a dirty look and made a rude hand gesture as Yami stared screeching.

OOOOO

Listening to the noise outside Bakura looked back at Tea "This might not work…"

She shrugged "We did all this work to get the apartment set up, we may as well give it a shot"

Tori tugged on Bakura's pants leg "Kura's crying" she whispered. Every time Tori talked Bakura just wondered why Yami's pronunciation was so bad. He could never really register what she said.

OOOOO

"NO, NO, NO, NO, **NO**!" Yami screamed as they opened the door to Bakura's apartment.

"SURPRISE!" Yami stopped in the middle of what Yugi was pretty sure was his seventy eighth 'no' since they'd gotten to the third floor (their apartment was on the fifth floor)

There was a moment of silence while everyone waited for Yami's reaction, which was to bolt into the room and clamp on to Bakura's pants "Meany! Wyou why didn you tewl me?"

"That would ruin the whole 'surprise' part" Bakura said

A game of pin the tale on the donkey and a piñata later Yami was finally convinced that he could let go of Bakura without worrying about never seeing his father figure again, or that if that did happen the games looked fun enough for it to be worth it. Which meant that everyone had to play another round or pin the tale on the donkey and Mr. Motou had to run out and get another piñata so Yami could play too.

"Bakura" Yugi whispered as Yami swung the bat at everything but the piñata "Are you sure it was a good idea to give Yami a bunch of games that require a blindfold and something that can be used to hurt others?"

Bakura glared daggers at Yugi

"I'm sorry. Part of me is still just a little nervous about him having something… weapon like. Like a bat… or I guess a needle isn't that bad but-" Yugi bit his lip and looked at Yami, who'd managed to find the piñata "He still has his powers… what if something else comes back?"

**Isaya831: Yeah… whatever. I think that's enough work for now**

**Yami: …Great… Just great… Now not only am I a stinkin ****3 YEAR OLD**** But now I have abandonment issues?**

**Isaya831: I guess so. Besides, as of this chapter you're a stinkin ****4**** year old HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!**

_**Disclaimer: No clue when Yami's birthday is**_

**Isaya831: I baked you a cake**

**Yami: **_**backs away from lemon cake with pink frosting**_

**Isaya831: I made it for my mom, but she was sick so you can have it instead**

**Yami: Get that thing away from me! It's probably three years old!**

**Isaya831: That's not fair! **_**Puts free hand on hip and pouts**_** It's only a couple months old! Wait…**_** sniffs cake **_**it smells a little funny**

**Yami: Oh Ra…**

**Isaya831: EAT YOUR CAKE! **_**Eyes turn red as she shoves cake into Yami's mouth**_

**Yami: **_**turns a sickening shade of green**_

**Isaya831: review, we have cake!**


	5. Sugar High

**Chapter 5**

Bakura cast a worried glance over at Yami as he started another coughing fit "Ever since his birthday. Yugi I'm worried. What if he has Emphysema or something?"

"What if it's just a cough or a minor allergy and your over reacting?"

Yami picked Vanilla up and walked over to Yugi and Bakura "I'm tursty. Can I hab some watah?"

"Wat**er**" Bakura corrected

"Wah…turd?" Yami scowled "WYOU ITS **TO HAWD**!"

Yugi cracked up.

"**Ry**ou"

Yami scowled "WYOU! I WANT WATAH!"

Bakura gave up "Say please…"

"pweeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase"

Bakura handed Yami a cup of water "sippy?" Yami asked. Bakura stuck a bendable straw in the cup for Yami, who stared at the water as if it was going to bite him for a minute before starting to drink.

"Wyou, how come dis watah isn fizzy but da watah you dwank wit me yestahday was?" he asked, presenting the cup he'd just emptied to Bakura

"That wasn't water" Bakura replied before taking the cup and washing it

"Bakura, don't do our dishes. Guests aren't supposed to do the host's dishes." Yugi grabbed the cup from Bakura's hand.

"Guess don do disses, Wyou! Guess don do disses!" Yami started chanting and circling around Bakura

"Yami, if you can say that right I'll give you a candy"

Yami squealed. Cadies were a rare treat for him. Bakura tried to keep him from eating them since even the tiniest bit of sugar made him twice as hyper as he usually was "I can do dat! G-guessssts don do disses… guests don do disses… guests don't do disses..." he stared at the wall behind Bakura for a minute "candy?"

Bakura sighed "sure, sure…" he dug a piece of caramel out of his pocket and handed it to Yami "Don't try to eat the rapper this time"

OOOOO

Mr. Motou opened the door just in time to narrowly avoid being run over by Yami, who the proceeded to run to the living room, then into the shop where he circled around seven times, then up to Yugi's room, into Yami's room where he jumped on the bed until he broke a spring, then back to the front door to repeat the process

"Did something happen while I was gone" Mr. Motou asked as Yugi and Bakura both ran after Yami

"Someone" the shorter boy glared at the borderline albino "gave Yami caramel"

Neither boy succeeded at catching the hyperactive four year old. In the end Mr. Motou waited in the store and plucked Yami off the ground as he finished his fourteenth lap through the house

"We'll have to get a new mattress for Atem…" Yugi said thoughtfully as an out of breath Bakura gratefully accepted the still hyper Yami.

"Wyou, what's a matwess?"

Bakura didn't have a chance to answer as Mr. Motou spoke up "On my way home from the store I received a call from Ishizu inviting us over to Egypt for a week"

"When are we going?" Yugi asked

"Tomorrow morning"

"That's sudden" Bakura said while struggling to keep Yami from worming out of his grasp "Why couldn't you ask for a little more time to prepare?"

"She'd already gotten tickets"

**Isaya831: Yes, finally, they're going to Egypt! I've been waiting forever to write the chapter where they go there!**

**Yami: And by forever do you mean it's something you typed on your calculator when you first came up with this story while your math teacher was trying to teach you something new?**

**Isaya831: S'not my fault that our crappy second-rate text books did a better job of teaching than he did. A table of contents is more interesting than him**

**Yami: It's a miracle they're letting you go to the next grade considering that you did more writing stories and drawing than you did learning**

**Isaya831: And I still got better grades than most of my classmates (in most classes). I was a top student in science. 'Sides, if ****YOU**** ever went to school you wouldn't complain about me spacing out!**

**Bakura: I can enroll him!**

**Isaya831: SW33T!**

**Yami: **_**panicking**_

**Isaya831: We're gonna get Yami into a high school, while we're doing this, please review**


	6. The MacDonalds bag from China

**OMG, remember that story I mentioned where Kaiba's turned into a cat?**

_**Sound of crickets chirping**_

**I feel so loved -.- Anyway, I finally found it. It's 'Kaiba Cat' by The '****Tie-dyed Trickster**'

**Lara The Dark Angel**-personally I HATE character deaths (unless it's the pharaoh, puzzle and ancient egypt eithers good, or Mahado) anyway, don't worry, you may continue to suffer. This is just the plane flight. MWA HA HA HA HA!

**Chapter 6**

Bakura yawned, being careful not to drop Yami who was asleep in his arms. He'd been up all night packing things for both of them and had to rush out the door at three when he'd finally taken a break to rest a little and Mr. Motou had called to let him know the plane left in an hour and a half.

"Wyou… no…" Yami whispered in his sleep "I don… pwease Wyou, pwease…"

Bakura set his bags down and sat on the floor for a minute, letting Yami find a more comfortable sleeping position "You're so lucky, you got at least five times as much sleep as I did, even if you kept waking up while I was packing"

The message rang through the airport that Bakura's plane left in five minutes. The panicked borderline albino rushed threw the last fourth of the air port, waking a grumpy Yami as he did so.

OOOOO

Still not fully awake Yami peaked out the window of the airplane "Wyou, aw we fwying yet? We're weally high"

Yugi laughed and ruffled Yami's hair "We aren't flying yet, little guy. Why don't you let your daddy sleep for now? You can sit on my lap instead"

However, Yami, who could see Erika to rows down, absolutely refused to leave Bakura's lap. His father knew he'd wouldn't get any sleep as Yami let out a high pitched scream of excitement when the plane started to take of

"We're fwying, Wyou!"

Bakura forced a grin and nodded "Yeah, Yami, we're flying. Let's fly quietly, okay?"

Several minutes after, during which Yami had managed to be perfectly silent for his dad, the small exvillain felt an uncomfortable twinge in his stomach "Wyou, I don feew to good…"

Bakura scowled "How don't you feel good?"

"My tummy hurts…" Yami whispered, clamping on to Bakura's arm "Wyou, make my tummy stop hurting"

Bakura shook his head and pulled a paper bag out of his carry on luggage. Yami stared at it with disdain, recognizing the object from many different occasions where he'd gotten sick on the train. "Wyou, I don wanna-"

He was cut off in mid sentence as his early morning breakfast (A piece of toast and a yogurt Bakura had picked up on request out of a vending machine) came back out and into the bag.

Oh how Yami hated that bag. No matter how often he tried to tell Ryou that 'the bag' was an evil machine made by MacDonald and China (which everyone knew were the people who made all the toys and machines) designed to make children miserable his father was convinced that the bag meant no harm and used it all the time to torture him in the way it just had. If it weren't for the bag he'd never throw up.

(**A/N: It's always fun to write about a small child's views of the world. And when you think about it, China and MacDonald are the two things a four-year-old is most likely to think of when it comes to anything manufactured**)

Yugi reached over and patted Yami's back, which Bakura knew only made the problem worse, but since he'd be surprised if there was anything left in Yami's stomach he remained silent.

Yami whimpered as Bakura closed the bag up and buried his face in his father's stomach, keeping it there for several minutes before coming up for air and then repeating the process.

"It's really funny how he does that" Yugi whispered "Does he do it a lot?" Bakura nodded "He's cute that way. You really make him feel safe"

"I guess…" Bakura muttered as he watched Yami "though I don't know why. It's not like I ever did anything to make him feel that way…"

"Short of saving him from being killed by Shadi?"

"Oh yeah…"

The two watched Yami in silence as he continued his bizarre yet strangely adorable breathing and burying. The only thing that stopped them was when a stewardess came by to take the paper bag the Yami had puked in, and after this the two had gone right back to watching Yami.

Finally when Yami stopped he looked up at Bakura "Wyou, I'm hungwy, can I hab some food?"

Bakura shook his head "I don't think it's a good idea to give you food just yet" Yami scowled and crossed his arms "You'll just throw that up too"

"But Wy-ou I'm **hungwy**"

Bakura sighed "I'm sorry, Yami, but if you eat anything I'll… have to pull another bag out"

Yami stopped complaining.

OOOOO

Yami woke up, after a short nap on Bakura's lap and looked out the window "SNOW! WOOK, WYOU, WOOK! SNOW! SNOW! SNOW!"

Bakura groaned and forced himself to open his eyes, not enjoying coming out of his own much needed nap. "Oh… that's great Yami…" Neither of the older boys felt like telling the four year old that the fluffy white substance they were flying over wasn't snow.

"Wyou?" Bakura was asleep again "Wyou can I get down? I wanna wun awound" Being asleep his father couldn't object to that

Yami climbed over Yugi, then attempted to climb down into the aisle but the star headed midget stopped him "Sorry little guy, you need to stay put"

"NO!" Yami screamed "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

Bakura was awake now, and so was everyone else near by "Yami, calm down" he whispered "You can't go out into the aisle, but please, calm down"

Yami didn't calm down, he continued to scream and cry and kick at Bakura until the borderline albino was about to scream in frustration himself

"Shut him up!" Atem hissed from the row ahead of theirs.

"I'm sorry" Bakura tried to hold Yami really close hopping it would comfort him "He didn't get enough sleep last night, and he's sick, and he's getting tired of being in the same spot for so long. We've already been here for two hours"

"I don't care. He's driving me crazy, make him stop"

Bakura sighed and looked in his bag to see if he had anything for that. Smiling and wondering why this hadn't occurred to him, he pulled out Vanilla "Do you want your kitty?"

Yami stopped screaming and kicking (though he continued to cry) and accepted Vanilla "Niwwa's sad" he whispered "Wyou can I use da batroom?"

"Sure" Bakura picked Yami up and stood up "come on"

OOOOO

Five hours into the ride Bakura decided it was safe enough for Yami to eat light foods again, and gave him a small bottle of Sprite and a little packet of applesauce which Yami eagerly ate up, then took a sip of the soda "Wyou, did watah's fizzy! Da watah yesterday wasn fizzy"

"**The water** yesterday **wasn't **fizzy"

"Da… da… the watah… yesterday wasnnnnnnnnnn't fizzy. The watah yesterday wasn't fizzy"

"Close enough" Bakura ruffled Yami's hair and kissed him on the forehead "Do you want to see Marik again?"

"MAWIK!" Yami threw his hands up in the air, unfortunately his hands held an open bottle of sprite right then, sprite which went flying onto the person in the seat ahead of Yami and Bakura, which just happened to be Atem "oopsy" Yami said casually before taking another sip out of the remaining half of his soda

"You" Atem hissed are so. Dead. When we. Land."

"He's only four" Bakura defended. Luckily, by the time the plain landed Atem had gotten over hat fact that he was sticky from the soda and looking forward to seeing Ishizu. Of course, he was still sticky from soda, and near;y did kill Yami anyway when the kid pointed out that it made his hair look 'even stupid dan nowmal'

**Isaya831: That means 'even stupider than normal'**

**Pharaoh: You don't like me, do you**

_**Crickets chirping**_

**Pharaoh: …nice…**

**Isaya831: I thought you knew. You and Atem are my least favorite characters, but because in this story you've already found out what your real name is you're called Atem in it. Don't you love**** my naming system?**

**Readers: NO!**

**Isaya831: I love it too.**

**Yami: …you know… reading that last bit makes me feel better about my role in this story… and read YOUR **_**points at Akefia**_** roll in THIS **_**point to AW scrip**_** story makes me feel A MILLION times better!**

**Akefia: Shut up!**

**Isaya831: I really want to post Angel Wings soon… LS is almost done so…**


	7. Bunny butt

**Lara The Dark Angel**-well, It's supposed to be quoting how Yami said it. I'm sure you know by now that Yami doesn't have the best English/Japanese. Atem isn't supposed to be the bad guy, he's just supposed to be… I think his only roll is complaining about Yami actually, but he isn't the bad guy!!!  
Also, I hope that the ending to this chapter will top the soda incident, Personally it's my favorite part yet.

**TakabiTenshin**-I don't think anyone's commented on the naming I use before… and thank you for your support -

**Chapter 7**

"Hello, Pharaoh… Yugi, Bakura" Ishizu greeted as everyone got of the plane. It was noticed that she hesitated while looking at Atem, who was still looking incredibly stupid due to the sprite that had gotten in his hair

"Hello Ishizu" Bakura responded before anyone else could "It's nice to see you again"

Ishizu nodded and looked down at Yami who was grabbing Bakura's pinky with on hand and holding Vanilla in the other while hiding partially behind his father. He'd met Ishizu once a year ago and she hadn't been to found of him then. No one his dad knew seemed to like him, with the exception of Yugi, Marik, Mr. Motou, and Tea. That seemed like a lot but still, all of his dads other friends absolutely hated him.

"I see you brought him with you" she remarked casually

"Was I supposed to leave him at home?" Ishizu shook her head "I didn't think so" Bakura muttered

"Wyou?" Yami asked softly, tugging on Bakura's finger "Where's Mawik? I wanna pway wit Mawik"

It wasn't until then that Bakura noticed that Marik was missing. **That** scared him

"**RYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU**!" Marik tackled Bakura from behind "Long time no see!"

"MAWIK!" Yami squealed jumping on top of the blond who was on top of Bakura "MAWIKMAWIKMAWIKMAWIKMAWIKMAWIKMAWIKMAWIKMAWIK!"

"Hello to you to" Marik pulled out a clump of cotton balls he'd glued together "Hey, Yami, look what I found on the way here"

"A BUNNY TAIW!!! GIMME!" Yami snatched the cotton out of Marik's hands

"So…" Bakura asked standing up "What was it supposed to be?"

Marik shrugged "I never made anything up for it, I was going to leave it up to him"

"Wyou, wook! A bunny taiw! A bunny taiw Wyou!" Yami squealed, presenting his newest object to Bakura

"Yeah, it is isn't it? We should put it back where it came from. Can you tell me where it came from?" Bakura asked, picking up the ball of cotton and dabbing some glue on it at an angle that prevented Yami from seeing the sticky substance.

"Um… on a bunny butt!"

Bakura laughed "Right," he stuck the cotton on Marik's rear end, light enough that the Egyptian wouldn't notice "There, the bunny has his tail back"

"BUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNY!" Yami clamped onto Marik's leg

"Is something wrong?" Marik asked, trying to pry Yami of while talking to Atem

Yami shook his head "Bunny"

"That's nice. Ishizu has something for you to" Marik said, trying to talk Yami into letting go

"Bunny"

"Right… Well Yami, Atem and I were having a… a… BAKURA GET HIM OFF ME!!!"

Bakura was too busy laughing "Wyou, how come Miss Istar gets a bunny an I don! Wyou I wan a bunny!"

"This" Atem said "Is why you don't give him cotton balls"

OOOOO

"I hope you don't mind" Ishizu said as she led Bakura and Ryou into a hotel room, having previously given on to the Motou family "We don't have enough space in are apartment so we've rented hotel rooms"

Bakura nodded. Yami wasn't all that thrilled "But I want to sweep wit **bunny**!"

"Stop calling me bunny!" Marik had been tortured by Yami's childish behavior the whole car ride to the hotel. Between having him hop around on his lap and shoving a toy carrot in his face (he didn't want to know why Bakura had packed a toy carrot for Yami) Marik never wanted to hear he word 'bunny' again, let alone in reference to him.

"Bunny, bunny, bunny" Yami cheered before hoping out the hotel door and down the hall way, until Yugi came out of his room and picked the boy up

"Marik, if you want him to stop calling you that get rid of that cotton ball"

"What cotton-BAKURA!" Marik screamed, spotting the now flattened ball of cotton stuck to his rear end

"Don't… don't yell in the… hall… people are… t-t-trying to… sleep!" Bakura managed to say while laughing

"Ha ha. I suppose you find this" Marik ripped most of the cotton of his rear end (the bits with glue on it stuck) "Is funny?!"

"BUNNY!" Yami screamed "Bunny **no**!" he snatched the cotton and tried to place it back on Marik's rear end "Bunny butt! Taiw go back on bunny!" the large piece of cotton fell back down "No! Wyou, Wyou da bunny's taiw won stick!"

For the first time in his life Atem, who'd come to watch at some point, was amused by Marik and Yami.

**Isaya831: he he. Bunny butt**

**Marik: You are SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Immature**

**Isaya831: You to talk**


	8. The 'poo'l

**Chapter 8**

"Bunny!"

Marik growled a little at the name as Yami ran up and clamped on to his leg "Bunny come back! Bunny, Wyou won wet me into da hotel woom"

Ishizu knocked on the door to Bakura's room while Marik checked to make sure the was no cotton glued to him "I think he's still asleep" Ishizu declared "Yami, when did you come out?"

"Um..." yami stuck his thumb in his mouth to better ponder this question

"I'm gonna be stuck with 'bunny' for the rest of my life, thanks a lot Ryou" Marik hissed at no one in particular

"Bunny! Um… I wanted to go see bunny again but Wyou said no and made me go to bed! Then Wyou fewl asweep an I went outside to see bunny, but bunny wasn't dere" at this point Yami held Marik tighter "Den da door wouldn open again an Wyou wouldn wake up!"

"You've been out here all night?"

Yami nodded "I got to see da whole hotel! Can we go to da poo?"

Ishizu kicked Bakura's door, effectively waking the boy on the other side

"The poo?" Marik laughed "Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"NO! No bat-woom! POO!"

Bakura bolted out of the hotel room "Yami, why'd you leave?!"

"To pway wit Bunny" Yami said simply "Let's pway wit Bunny in da poo! Wyou did you bwing my swim pants?"

"Oh… Pool…" Marik shrugged, he was one of those people who had a lot of trouble understanding Yami

"Yami, repeat after me"

"wa-pete aftah me"

"Let's p**l**ay wi**th** Bunny in **the** poo**l**"

"Don't encourage the 'bunny' thing!" Marik cried

"Let's pwa-pwa-play wit Bunny at da poo… da poooooooool" Yami squealed and circling around Marik "Let's play with Bunny at da pool!"

"Close enough" Bakura fished a chocolate mint out of his pocket and gave it to Yami, who popped the whole thing into his mouth and waited for the chocolate to melt before spitting out the wrapper.

"Here Bunny"

"Oh… how…" Marik took the sticky once green and silver but now brown rapper from Yami "Nice…" he shoved it into his pocket

"Marik, I need to take Bakura and Atem somewhere, please entertain Yami while we're gone" Ishizu glared at the four year old, who was jumping in circles around Marik chanting 'bunny' "Don't let him destroy anything"

Marik watched Ishizu send Bakura outside then get Atem and lead him out "Why can't Yugi look after him…?"

"Bunny come on!" Yami tugged Marik in the direction of the pool "Da poo! Da pool! I wanna go to da pool!"

OOOOO

Marik sighed "I'm not drying those clothes off for you! (Crazy kid)" he watched Yami dart back and fourth, jumping into the water, speeding to the nearest ladder, running around the pool, then repeating the process. He'd nearly screamed when Bakura had called him and given him instructions for baby sitting. Of course, he'd waited until after giving Yami a chocolate before letting Marik know that even the smallest amounts of sugar made Yami extremely hyper. Why not? It wasn't like he didn't already have enough energy.

"Bunny, play in da pool wit me!"

Marik snorted "I'd prefer to stay dry"

Yami growled, his brown eyes turned a redish-purple color "PLAY WIT ME!" He screamed. Marik squeaked as the room went dark and a dragon sprang out of the pool. It was just about to snap its jaws around him when Yami shut his eyes and fell over on the floor and the dragon and darkness disappeared.

Hesitantly, Marik made his way over to Yami and picked him up "Are… are you okay?" He swallowed hard as Yami opened his eyes again. Yami still had shadow magic, and Bakura had known. He had to have known.

"Sweep time now" Yami whispered before falling asleep

Malik laughed, locking Marik away in the back off his mind. Yami could still use shadow magic. Yami was four. Yami had no memories of before he was turned into a infant. Yami was his knew pawn.

**Isaya831: Wellllllllllllllllllllllllllll I planed on doing another chapter of Life Swap first but oh well. Maybe I'll work on a story on one of my other accounts now. I haven't logged onto fictionpress in at least two weeks… or not**

**Mari: I feel unloved… **_**returns to fictioinpress story**_

**Yami: …wait… so I'm a pawn now! Oh god I hate you!**

**Isaya831: Well, think about it. You're an innocent four year old with powerful shadow magic. You were very easy to manipulate before you were turned into a kid and forgot that not everyone has the best intentions in mind, and to top it off you turn into a cry baby in need of any sort of explanation once 'daddy' has been away to long. How could someone ****not**** make you a pawn?**

**Yami: ………**

**Isaya831: You're words mirror you thoughts, THERE'S NOTHING IN THERE!!!**


	9. Malik's new game

**Tie-dyed Trickster**-Can't tell ya if he does or not. Sorry.

**TakabtTenshi**-Marik/Malik's... the really evil ones. God my different naming for the characters confuses even me. Okay. So Yami Bakura had shadow magic and allways worked for himself back when he was evil (since he's kind of Zorc) but once he bacame a baby he still had shadow magic but was suddenly really young and hadn't learned about good-bad yet so Malik can easily teach him to do bad things and Yami will think he's being a good little boy.

**Chapter 9**

Yugi shook his head "No, I haven't seen Yami anywhere"

Mr. Motou came back from the pool "He wasn't there either"

"And he wasn't in our room" Bakura whispered "Where could he be?" his cell phone, something he wouldn't have been able to afford if his father hadn't helped him support Yami for the first two years, started ringing. "Hello?" a moment of silence "Yes, okay. Thank you?" He put the phone down and shook his head "Ishizu says they aren't at her house, and Marik isn't picking up his cell phone…"

"Don't worry" Atem spoke up "If Yami's anything like how he used to be he wont die (he never dies)" The last bit, though unnoticed by the others, was said a little grudgingly. Obviously the former pharaoh was thinking about all the times he'd sent Yami to the shadow realm while he was still evil only to have him pop up no more than a day later.

OOOOO

"Bunny, where awe we?" Yami tugged on Malik's leg "Bunny speak! Bunny needs to tawk now! Pwease Bunny?"

Malik rolled his eyes, he should have known that Yami, being a four year old, would act somewhat like this. "Shut up"

"Ooooooh, Bunny said a bad word!"

Malik growled and slapped Yami "I said SHUT IT!" he growled and looked around at the small apartment he'd taken Yami to. He couldn't use the millennium rod to get away with keeping the place for free (since Atem had done away with it several years ago) but he didn't really care, he'd just let Marik take the heat once he had to pay rent for the place.

"Meany…" Yami whispered, the room was starting to go black "Meany… I don't want to pway wit you, Bunny. I want Wyou…"

Malik raised an eyebrow "Really?"

"I… I WANT WYOU!" He screamed. The window behind him shattered.

Malik snorted at that "That's all you're going to do. Yami, you used to be capable of so much more. What happened to that demonic side of you that loved destruct-"

He stopped in the middle of his sentence to dodge a knife magically thrown at him "DISAPEAR! **DISAPEAR**!" Yami screamed, magically hurling the knife toward Malik again.

Malik snatched it out of the air and held it up to Yami's neck "Little boys ought to behave better. Didn't Ryou teach you manners before he abandon you?"

Yami took a step back. His daddy? Abandon him? He wouldn't really do that would he? No… Ryou loved him… but he had been spending a lot of time with Erika lately… a **lot** of time. Half the time it was like he was invisible, his daddy was already away a lot with 'school' and 'work' and now he barely had time for him with that **girl** always around. Maybe he'd just figured to not waste anymore time on him.

Yami sobbed. Ryou wasn't like that. But Erika could make Ryou do things, he'd seen it. She'd talk to him in a really soft voice and Ryou would turn red and almost all the time he did what Erika wanted. Maybe Erika had used her voice to talk Ryou into kicking him out. That had to be it

"…Bunny…pway wit me…"

"Play with you?" Malik laughed "Why not? Let me teach you a fun little game" He pulled out a set of knives and taped a picture of Atem up on the wall "Do you like to play with those little shadows you summoned earlier?" Yami looked away, then looked back and nodded. Ryou had never liked him using shadow magic, but he felt so **good** when he used it, like it was the only time he was complete "Perfect. In this game you'll use those neat little tricks of yours to throw these," he pointed to the knives then gestured to the picture "at that"

Something about this game seemed a little off to Yami, almost like throwing the knives at the real Atem. He'd touche3d the shiny part of the knife before, it hurt. Then again, since when was the real Atem nice to him?

OOOOO

Bakura sat at a bench staring at the sky. There weren't any clouds to look at even if there were he wouldn't be watching them. Yami had been missing for a week now, he felt sick.

"Hey, Ryou" Erika tapped her boy friends shoulder "Come on, I didn't fly all the way out here so you could space out on me! Earth to Ryou!"

Bakura glanced over out her "….what…?"

"Okay. So I did a lot of searching and I think I might have figured out where Yami and Marik are. There's this apartment on the other side of the city that was rented the day Yami vanished, one of the people's neighbors posted a statement about their absolutely bizarre appearance does that sound like Marik and Yami or what?"

Bakura half shrugged "I… guess we should check it out…"

OOOOO

"Hey, Yami"

"Yes, Bunny?" Yami watched his new daddy. He liked his old one better, but at least this one didn't seem like the type to leave him for a stupid girl. Of course, he'd never thought that Ryou would do that either.

"Want to go outside? I know a really nice place to play"

"Weally? Yay! Outside! Outside!" Yami hugged Malik "Tank-you Bunny"

Malik grinned and led Yami out of the apartment, then out of the city, until they got to an old ruins "Bunny, were's dis? Is dis a pawk? Wyou used to take me to pawks."

Malik rolled his eyes and led Yami into an underground room. There were a couple holes in the ceiling where light came through. The temple of the dead, Malik thought of this as his own personal heaven, Yami saw it as hell.

"Bunny, I don wike it here…"

Malik ignored Yami and led him to the far end of the temple. He smiled to himself, this was where the pharaoh's last battle with the tomb robber had taken place. The old Yami had been a fusion of the tomb robber and the dark god Zorc. Yami still had the powers of the dark god, but not the memory. He was the only person left with shadow magic, and he was easy to manipulate.

"Bunny?" Yami let go of Malik's hand and walked over to a carving on the back of the wall showing pictures of the millennium items and telling the story of the battle between Zorc and the pharaoh "Bunny, wat's dis?" he put his hand on the carving.

The room went dark…

**Isaya831: Mwahahahaha**

**Yami: Puh-lease tell me I'm about to do something cool. Get my memories back. Turn evil again. At least destroy ****something**

**Isaya831: Mwahahahaha**

**Erika: Write the next chapter already! I want to-**

**Isaya831: **_**knocks Erika out**_** Mwahahahaha (And sorry I waited so long to post this)**


	10. Shadi

**Spirited-Lilly**-If he does I'm not aware of it

**Love'sBakura**-It isn't his fault he's possessed by his evil(er) half… Anyway, I did get rid of Malik, He's in one paragraph this chapter than you never se him again.

**Tie-dyed Trickster**-HOLY CRAP! Either you really freaked out when you read that chapter or you got carried away with that review. Thank you for not giving him sugar. Don't worry, Yami isn't corrupt (yet) and never will be (or will he?)

**Chapter 10**

Yami blinked? Had he seen Ryou? That did look like him walking away. He tried to follow but in the darkness he could barely see anything and kept tripping. Malik just stood there in a daze trying to figure out what had just happened.

OOOOO

Yugi managed to find Bakura's arm and give it a good hard squeeze "Bakura" he whispered "This **has** to be him"

Bakura couldn't even see Yugi's hand grabbing him "I-I think you're right"

"What's going on" Atem shouted to no one in particular "Who's doing this?"

"I… don't know" Ishizu tried to look around for some light but found none.

Bakura swallowed, having a bad feeling that if anything brought Shadi's wrath, this would.

OOOOO

Yami finally found his way out of the ruins, though he wouldn't know since it was still pitch black and wouldn't care since he was to busy following the one thing he could see "WYOU WAIT!"

The figure stopped and looked back at him. Yami froze and stared at it. The person looked just like Ryou, except for his expression. Yami had **never** seen Ryou give such a hateful expression. Now he wholeheartedly believed what Malik had said about not being wanted. But he still wanted his old dad back

"WYOU" Yami started crying and made a mad dash toward the figure.

The second he touched the person his entire body felt like it was on fire for a split second.

Light returned.

The person was gone.

Yami started sobbing.

OOOOO

"Not here… I see… Do you know where they went?" The land lord shook his head "Well, thank you anyway" Ishizu switched back to Japanese "They aren't here right now. But I got there descriptions it's definitely them. Mr. Motou, Yugi, could you wait here incase they come back?" Yugi and Mr. Motou nodded "Bakura, Atem, come with me. I have one more idea where they may have gone"

OOOOO

Yami wandered through the sand trying to find his dad. He could have sworn (if the concept of swearing had been taught to him) that he'd seen Ryou, even touched him, but he couldn't find him now.

So now he was looking for the water, because there was always water near sand like on the beaches that Ryou took him to. Whenever he got lost there he'd wander by the edge of the water until his daddy found him. Of course, this only worked if he could find the ocean. He'd been going this way for a while. Either he was going the opposite direction and would eventually end up in the parking lot people left there cars at when they went to the beach or he'd come across the water soon.

Poor Yami didn't understand the difference between beach sand and desert sand.

"There you are"

Yami blinked and turned around. Letting out a quick yelp of surprise before starting the speech he'd learned seemed to keep him safe in this situation "I've been **weawy **good since you were hewe wast. I habn't caused any twouble at aw"

Shadi narrowed his eyes at Yami "Come with me"

Yami swallowed and said what Ryou had taught him to say "Yes, sir"

OOOOO

Marik groaned and looked around. He had a pounding headache and couldn't recognize anything past Ishizu's face an inch from his. As she moved back he saw Atem glaring at him and Bakura glancing around in a somewhat panicked manner. "Ow… What happened?"

"Marik, where have you been? Where's Yami?"

Marik blinked and rubbed his head as he sat up "Care to run that by me again?"

"What's the last thing you can remember?" Bakura cut in before Ishizu could get a chance to pick at her little brother again.

"Um… OW! Thinking hurts…" Ishizu rolled her eyes "You had me take him to the pool and-"

"So you don't know how you got here" Bakura interrupted.

Marik nodded "Yeah. But Yami-"

"We don't know where he is right now. He doesn't seem to be here anymore, though. Marik, were you conscious when everything went dark? Do you have any idea what caused that?"

"That's not important right now!" Bakura cut in, looking a little flustered.

"I hate to agree, but he's right" Ishizu looked over at the stair case "According to man I talked to earlier Yami was with Marik when he left. He's probably out in the desert now!"

Bakura whimpered at the thought of his adopted son being lost in a desert.

"Bakura, what was that about. Yami's behind the darkness thing they're talking about! He has to be, he used shadow magic at the pool!" Marik hissed as Ishizu and Atem ran upstairs and Bakura helped the weakened Egyptian up.

"I-I know. He still has his powers. Marik, please don't tell anyone. Once Shadi finds out he'll… he'll… just don't tell anyone!"

"Okay. I won't. But you owe me!"

OOOOO

"B-but I d-… didn't do… anyting!" Yami whined sobbing hysterically. He had no clue where he was, it was a cold, gray place with little light and he was all alone there with Shadi "A-aw I wanted was… was… was to see… Wyou but…"

Shadi raised an eyebrow "And Why had you not seen Ryou Bakura?"

"M-Mawik said… that W-W-Wy-… ou didn'… din' wan me anymowe" Yami looked up at Shadi, his eyes red and puffy from crying. He was thirsty from his long walk out in the sun, he missed his dad, he was terrified, and he'd rather be alone in this strange place than with Shadi "P-pwease… S-S-Sadi… you… you can find… Wyou…. wight? Wyou said you… you always found him… c-can you take me too him… I want to… see my daddy!"

Shadi's glare soften a bit as Yami continued to cry. There **was** a chance that Bakura had been right… but he couldn't risk it. "What was that shadow magic from earlier?" he demanded "When everything went dark. Were you behind that?"

"I d-d-don'… know! I ju-just t-… touched the… the rocks B-bunny sowed me… an… an den it… was dawk an… an I saw Wyou but…" and Yami started sobbing again as he remembered the cold look he got as he'd called for his dad.

OOOOO

Bakura looked off into the distance as Ishizu beat the crap out or Marik "I hate to break it to you" Atem said softly "but if he got lost in the desert we probably won't find him…"

"…I know…" Bakura looked down at his feet "…we… should head back. It's late… We can alert the police that he's lost out there and continue searching in the morning…"

**Isaya831: I'm gonna stop right there**

**Yami: That's probably the least I've ever been in a chapter…**

**Erika: HEY! Where's ****my** **the one where I-**

**Isaya831: don't give it away! I couldn't fit it in to this chapter, maybe it will be in the next one. Happy?**

**Erika: …no…**


	11. Dead?

**Tie-dyed Trickster**-I take it you didn't like Malik. Don't worry. The most role he'll ever play again is a minor annoyance much much later. I love Yami's veiws too, they're **really** fun to write.

**Tomboy 601**-CRAP! I forgot to put that scene in this chapter! Aw man, that was supposed to happen before they found out he was kidnapped but I keep forgetting to write it. Thanks for reminding me.

**TakabiTenshi**-Sorry.

**Lara The Drak Angel**-Smpathy... towards Yami? (Yami Bakura: RUN AWAY! SHE'S EVIL!!!)

**Spirited-Lilly-**I can't tell you. But you find out within the first five or so paragraphs anyway

**Finnhart**-Glad you think so. That was kind of my goal.

**Tsubasa no Ryu**-Sorry. No can do.

**Chapter 11**

It was a playground. Shadi examined Yami's soul room as the boy played on the swings (he didn't know how Yami had followed him in there). It seemed innocent enough. Shadi's suspicions of the boy would have been cleared completely were it not for the dark torture chamber of a soul room across the hall.

This left him with a tough decision. Was Bakura better of thinking his adopted son had been lost in the desert and never knew what became of him, or be informed of his childs death? He decided on the second one, also choosing to wait until Yami was dead before letting Bakura know he'd been found.

OOOOO

Bakura paced back and forth trying to calm down. It was a failed attempt. Especially when the door bell rang and Ishizu screamed upon answering it. He soon saw why. A ghostly white Yami was in Shadi's arms. The Egyptian man set the Yami down and turned to go, slowly fading away.

Bakura didn't watch Shadi go, he focused all his attention on Yami "He's…" everyone was coming to the door by now "not breathing…" Bakura started crying. Yami couldn't be dead, it just didn't seem possible.

OOOOO

Yami let out a choked sob from inside his soul room. Everything was on fire. He'd climbed up to the top of the slide to try to escape it but now he had nowhere to go. Of course, the swing set was a little higher than the slide, but he didn't think he could reach it from where he was.

The door burst open and the meaner looking Bakura came in. Whispering something and pointing at the fire, which died down almost instantly. He then slowly made his way over to Yami "Well?" He asked in a cold, somewhat raspy voice "Are you coming down or not?"

Yami sniffled and climbed down, running up to the man he'd thought was his dad "W-Wyou?" before either of them could say anything there was a blinding flash of light and everything was dark. Yami coughed, his throat hurt and he couldn't see anything. His cheeks felt wet.

He forced his eyes open, everyone was looking at him. Bunny, Miss Ishtar, his daddy, Atem, Yugi, Grandpa "Wha-" he started coughing again.

"He's alive" Bakura whispered, whipping tears of his cheek "He's alive"

"W-Wyou…" Yami whispered before rolling over and going to sleep.

"How?" Atem asked after a minute "He… was dead a minute ago. How did he come back to life?"

"I don't know" Ishizu whispered "Shadi's killing method must not have been fool proof. He always liked to destroy people in their soul rooms. Yami must have saved himself somehow"

"I don't care how he survived" Bakura whispered, clutching Yami tightly, but making sure the boy could breath "He survived and that's all that matters to me"

-Dreamscape-

Yami was at the park, the one Ryou always took him to that he'd met Tori at. The meaner Ryou was there too, looking around amused "Wyou?" Yami asked tugging on the mans sleeve "Why awe we here?"

"I'm not Ryou" he replied "I'm you" he walked away from little Yami and leaned against a tree.

"No" Yami laughed and ran after old Yami "**I'm** me. You're you. Dere can' be nore dan one me!" He smiled and hugged old Yami "But you awen't Wyou?"

"**No**"

"Tanks for saving me" He smiled and looked up at old Yami "wanna see a twick?" Without waiting for an answer little Yami ran over the near by sandbox and made a miniature tornado with his powers. He yelped in surprise as all the sand suddenly flew away, he looked back at old yami and grinned, realizing he'd used his powers too

"Wha's your name?" he asked sweetly.

"…Yami"

"No. That's my name"

"Maybe you weren't listening. I'm you"

"Fine" little Yami scowled "You haf da same name. But dere's onwy one me!"

Old Yami rolled his eyes "Sure, kid"

-End Dreamscape-

Yami yawned and opened his eyes. Now he was warm. This appeared to be because his father wouldn't let go of him. No one noticed he was awake now and his throat still hurt so he didn't want to talk. Instead he just looked around at the various decorations on the walls. China must have been very busy to make so many pretty things but he couldn't read the words on the pictures. All his pictures said things like 'Tomas' and were black and white and he got to color them in. Maybe Miss Ishtar or Bunny must have colored these ones. He wished he had that many different colored crayons but Ryou wouldn't get him the largest sets.

Finally he got bored "Wyou?" he croaked. His throat was raw, like it had inhaled too much smoke.

Bakura loosened his grip on Yami enough that the boy could move back and look up at his dad "Can I go to da poo? I stiw haf my pants you make me wear in watah"

Bakura grinned and chuckled "Not now"

"Da pawk den?" Yami asked hopfully

"That's really far away, Yami. How about just taking a bath"

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

Yugi smiled and followed Bakura up to help wash Yami off since it had been discovered some time ago that it took two people to wash him, one to wash him, the other to hold him down so he wouldn't run away from 'the evil soap bar'. Only Yami knew how Yami had developed a fear of soap.

**Isaya831: God, I haven't updated this in a while. I haven't updated Life Swap in a while either…**

**Yami: I didn't understand that dream thing**

**Isaya831: No. No you didn't.**

**Please review**


	12. The ring

**Tie-dyed Trickster**-How many of those cages do you have? Anyway, there wasn't any mention of it but both soul rooms were on fire. Evil yami put his out first because he was there right then and came to rescue little yami cuzz if little yami dies evil yami dies to.

**No one in particular**-I'm sorry. I have no diea how to reply to that

**Tomboy 601**-You could say that

**Tsubasa no Ryu**-That's good. Not everyone did. The evil and good yami speaking thing wont have much of an effect on this story thoughh

**Chapter 12**

Yami yawned and crawled of his dad. Ryou had never been able to afford an extra bed so the two always slept together. Yami liked it. Being around Ryou made him feel safe, like his dad was protecting him from something… something mean and scary, like Shadi. Ryou hadn't protected him from Shadi the last time though. The other Yami had. The other Yami was now up around the top of his 'hero' list.

For some reason he had the feeling the Ryou would let him down today. He helped himself to pop tarts in the Ishtar's cabinet. It counted as a breakfast right? That's what the commercials said and if it was on TV it had to be right.

After this he watched TV. He hadn't seen most of these shows before. And the ones he had seen all the characters he'd known and loved had decided to speak a language other than English or Japanese. The two languages Ryou had taught him.

Eventually he bored of this and wandered outside. There was a car driving up to the apartment complex. Yami growled when he saw who stepped out, Erika. Yugi had mentioned her being there yesterday but Yami had chosen to ignore this. Suddenly he realized that right after being reunited with Ryou the evil one might come and try to break them up.

OOOOO

After being woken up by Yami screaming something incoherent about Erika it had taken several cups of coffee to get Bakura's mind fully functioning.

At this time Erika had come in and dragged Bakura off to who knows where, leaving Yami to mope around and feel like he'd been robbed.

"Erika, what's this about"

"Okay, now that Yami's safe at home and **alive** I've got something I want to ask you" She pulled a ring box out of her pocket "Now this is **supposed** to be your job but we both know you'd never actually ask so… Will you marry me?"

Bakura grinned "I'd love too"

"Can I keep the ring and say you asked me?"

"That's a good idea"

"Okay" Erika took out a silver ring and put it on her finger "It's so pretty, thank you, Ryou, I love you so much" She hugged him

"Um… Erika… there's something I need to tell you"

"You aren't really a girl are you? I mean you look a bit like one but-"

"ERIKA!" Bakura was blushing now. He couldn't believe Erika had asked that "I… no, it's about Yami"

"You're his real father?"

"No. I'm… um… boy…. You have to swear not to call me crazy"

"I swear"

"Well… Yami was born three thousand years ago in ancient Egypt, got in a war with a pharaoh, his soul was sealed inside a millennium item (A golden ring that I used to have as a necklace) just think of it as a little golden decoration, then his soul was released but he was hit by this spell that made him a baby with no memories of anything and they were going to kill him because they thought he was still evil but they didn't let him, but he has these powers and-"

"Can you prove it?" Was the first thing that popped into Erika's head after 'He's crazy' and 'Ohmygod I just asked a mental patient to marry me'

"Only if Yami wants to cooperate. If not then you're in for a surprise later"

OOOOO

"Okay, Niwwa, you pway wit da bwack pieces and I get to be da white ones" Yami told his stuffed cat as he set the chess board up the way he'd seen everyone set up a checkers board.

After a few minute's he was tugging on Marik's shirt "Bunny, Niwwa won' pway wit me. Can you pway instead?"

(Isaya831: I'm sorry, I had to put that in there)

OOOOO

Erika came home positively beaming, having gotten past the idea that her fiancé was mentally ill. Bakura followed after her, looking happy but doing a better job of hiding it. Erika didn't want to hide it though. She walked into the very center of the house before yelling at the top of her lungs "RYOU AND I ARE ENGAGED!!!"

Yami didn't quite know what that meant. But somehow it filled him with a tiny little sense of dread.

**Isaya831: **_**blushing**_** sorry I didn't update for a while. I got caught up reading other stories then realized 'OHMYGOD I'm becoming one of those jerks who leaves people hanging forever!' so here's the next chapter. The plans just to do one for the wedding and then the story ends. **


	13. The Wedding

**Tie-dyed Trikster**-Yeah, that was my favorite scene in the chapter too! And don't worry, I have the plot for a sequel already... I've had it since chapter 3...

**A person**-Thanks! Cool name by the way

**Tomboy 601**-Unfortanatly, poor little Yami doesn't have much of a choice. Also unfortanatly, you'll never know what he thinks about the bed thing.

**Tsubasa no Ryu**-...

**Chapter 13**

Yami tugged on the suit his father had made him wear before following Marik and Ishizu into a church. Churches creped him out. The statues, the uncomfortable seats, the scary man who spoke for hours on end…

He fell asleep during the middle of the wedding.

-Dreamscape-

"What's going on out there" evil Yami asked. He didn't have much for peeking out into the real world

"I don' know" little Yami sucked on his thumb and sat on one of the swings in his soul room. Not that he knew his dream was taking place in his soul room

"Describe it"

"Um… Wyou said he's getting mawied. An Wika was in a weally white dwess. An Bunny pwayed wit me today instead of Wyou. An Wyou made me dwess up wike a pengen" (Penguin) "An-"

"I get it" evil Yami cut in "You're 'daddy' is having a big moment. I won't keep you"

-End Dreamscape-

"I do" Yami heard these words as he woke up

"You may now kiss the bride" Yami wanted to puke. Didn't Ryou realize he'd get Erika's cooties? Why was he kissing her? That was disgusting!

Unfortunately for Marik, who Yami was sitting on the lap of, Yami did puke in disgust. This brought an awkward silence to the church…

OOOOO

"You don't have a fever" Bakura said, removing his hand from Yami's forehead "It was probably just something you ate"

"You kissed Wika! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!" Yami said as soon as Bakura had stood up "NO KISSY! KISSY BAD! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"So he's okay then" Erika smiled and ruffled Yami's hair "Maybe he's feeling good enough for a piece of cake! Want some, Yami?"

Yami turned to Bakura "Wyou, can I haf cake?" Bakura nodded "YAAAAAAAAAAAY CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE"

"It's to bad I forgot to have the cake made sugar free" Bakura sighed as Yami ran around, hyper just from the thought of having sugar, demanding the little figures that were on top of the cake, jumping back and forth. He even picked up a puffy white dandelion and stuck it on Marik's rear end to see if it would stay there like a bunny tail ought to.

After he had the cake he was a nightmare…

"Yami come here-Don't jump on that-Stop hi-When did you-" Everyone was running back and forth trying to catch him. Finally Marik, with a puffy white dandelion in one of the back pockets of the pants he'd worn (he refused to dress nicely for anything) caught him.

"Bunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnny!" Yami flailed around in the Egyptian's arms "Lemme go!" No one else wanted Marik to let go.

OOOOO

"That… was **not** how I imagined my wedding!" Erika sighed and sat down on the Ryou's bed.

"Well, it wasn't that bad, he's done much worse. Remember the graduation ceremony back in highschool?" Bakura asked as he sat down next to her. Erika laughed loud enough to wake Yami up, who'd fallen asleep in Bakura's arms. The boy just mumbled something in ancient Egyptian-which he himself didn't understand-and went back to sleep. "Sleep tight Yami" Bakura whispered before going to bed himself.

Erika stayed up a little later, she'd volunteered to sleep on the couch until they got a new bed anyway. Pulling out a cell phone she made quick call before going to bed "Sir. I have some interesting news for you…"

**Isaya831: Well, that's the end of the story (this chapter jumped around a lot)**

**Yami: **_**does victory pose**_

**Isaya831: But fear not**

**Yami: **_**begins to fear**_

**Isaya831: For there shall be a sequel. Unfortunately Yami's a teen in it and most of his cuteness will probably be replaced by an independent attitude. Sorry. Also, I'm not posting it until I ****finally**** finish Life Swap. Maybe ****that**** will make me work on it…**

_IGOTRUNEFACTORY!!!_

**Oh yeah, sorry the final chapter was kind of short.**


End file.
